


Talk To Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: They were trying to help Fitz out, school a bro, it's the least they could do as his closest friends after all.





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I need to talk to you.”

“OK. About what?”

“Um, us.”

“Us? OK, should we turn off the video game?”

“OK, I guess.”

“You guess? Fitz, this is your party.”

“Yeah, OK. Yeah, turn it off.”

Meenah pushed stop and pulled out of her Indian style sitting position. She stretched out her long legs, leaning to touch her toes. Fitz looked at the smooth cocoa skin of her back. She stood, shook it out, and then sat on his bed. Fitz looked at her, taking a moment to think about how much he loved her. How was it possible to love someone so much when he was barely 17? But he did, had for half of his life and surely would for the rest of it.

Sometimes he and his guy friends would sit around talking about girls, sports, and sex; the usual. None of them believed he and Meenah would be together forever. It wasn’t that they begrudged the couple…they all secretly wished for that stability in their lives. Still, they were young and very popular. Girls from every corner of the five boroughs vied for his attention but he paid them no mind beyond the pleasantries. His friends were happy to pick up the stragglers but encouraged Fitz to live a little; sow his wild oats.

He and Meenah should at least explore what was out there before deciding they didn’t want it. They should date, dance, and hook up…that’s what teenagers did. And if they were really ready to commit and act like grownups, they should have sex like grownups. It didn’t seem fair, they thought, that Meenah should give him adult responsibilities without a single benefit. They didn’t even feel each other up or down, too often, and they definitely weren’t having oral sex.

How was Fitz even sure Meenah was the girl he wanted? Or vice-versa. Cars needed to be test driven, shoes tried on, and all the other ridiculous clichés. They were just trying to help Fitz out, school a bro, it’s the least they could do as his closest friends after all. They didn’t want him looking up, being 30, married and unhappy. The time was now to get all the craziness out of his system. That was most fair to him and Meenah.

If they were meant to be then they would be. But with senior year and four years of college fast approaching, they needed to hop on the train before it left the station. Fitz didn’t quite know what that meant but he nodded as of he did. Later he confided in Jeremy that he was thoroughly confused.

“Those guys can be total knuckleheads but they were right about a few things. You and Meenah need to discuss the future. I know you love each other but I bet you both have doubts and questions. You're lucky as hell to have someone there to listen. Talking to Hillary is about the equivalent of talking to Rupert. Actually, talking to the dog is easier. Talk to her dude.”

“What if she tells me she does want to explore? What if she tells me she wants to see other guys?” Fitz asked.

“Take it like a man...you can explore too. Just because you two want that in high school doesn’t mean that you won't end up together.”

Actually, that was Fitz’s greatest fear. All the time, work, and energy they put in and they wouldn’t end up together. Losing Meenah would be something from which he would never recover. Maybe he needed to tell her that. Maybe he needed to say many things. It wasn’t as if they didn’t talk; they talked all the time. 

Some of their friends, with a snicker, were fond of saying that was all they did. Still, Fitz realized that conversations weren’t very deep. They talked about sports, films, commonalities, differences, school, friends, college…but not their future together. Maybe it was time.

“I thought it might be fun to go to the movies tonight. We could grab dinner and then go to the theatre on the NYU campus. They're showing Coffy at eight.”

“Cool. As long as I get to pick the place we eat this time. Sometimes you eat too much junk Fitz.”

“Yes, and sometimes you channel my mothers. You pick, and you pay.”

“Fine.” Meenah licked out her tongue and then laughed.

“God, sometimes I want to kiss you more than I want to breathe.” He replied, sighing.

“Then why are you sitting all the way over there Georgie Porgie? I've never denied you a kiss.”

“No kissing; we’re supposed to be talking. I know; I’ll put on some music.”

Fitz turned on his IPod, jumping a bit when Metallica blasted out. He liked metal when he worked out. A little Sad But True or For Whom The Bell Tolls made the chin-ups less brutal. He skipped around until he found Gwen Stefani…Meenah and her friends loved her. He sat down on the loveseat; put a good distance between them.

“Have you ever thought about maybe, you know, seeing other people?” he asked.

“Sure.”

“What? You have?”

“I'm only human Fitz.” She lay on the bed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. “I spend a lot of time talking with my girlfriends. My mom and I discussed it; I even talked about it with your mum.”

“My mum? Geez, who’s side is she on?”

“She just wondered if we spent too much time together. I told her that I didn’t think we did.”

“Do you think we should like, I don’t know, branch out?”

“Did you have someone in mind?” Meenah asked.

“Another girl? No, no, uh uh. I'm just saying. Soon we’ll be separated for four years. It’s your dream to go to Penn and I want that for you more than anything. I'm not going there so…we’ll be apart.”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“It might be a thought to maybe check out what else is out there. If you're interested.”

“I'm not.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because I know!” she exclaimed. “I love you. If you want to break up…”

“I didn’t say that. We are just having a conversation. This is an important conversation for us to have. I love you too baby but we are still young and there are so many things in this world that we haven’t discovered yet. I'm just putting it out there. I'm being responsible.”

“I think you're going about it wrong.”

“I'm open to input from the Peanut Gallery, Meenah.”

“I think the question is do you want to pursue other relationships? I don’t know if you mean an open relationship for us or us breaking up.”

“No breaking up.” Fitz waved his hands wildly.

“You think I don’t get picked on for being Victorian? You think my friends don't call me nuts. I don't care about any of that because I know that no one will ever love me like you do. No one will ever make me feel the way I do when we’re together.”

“Never?”

“Never ever.” She shook her head. “I cross my heart.”

“Now I have to kiss you.”

“Excellent.”

Fitz laughed, climbing on the bed and taking her into his arms.

“Wait.” She backed off a bit.

“What?”

“We’re ‘alone’ alone, right?”

“Yeah. C’mere baby.”

Meenah wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the way he kissed her, from the very first time. He was an excellent kisser and she told him so between each one. Fitz ran his fingers through her hair as the kisses intensified. They moved a bit on the bed; Fitz nearly on top of her.

“Tell me to stop at any time.” He murmured.

“Not yet.”

Soon his hands moved down, caressing her breasts on top of her Team USA soccer jersey. Meenah moaned, pushing herself into his hands. He caressed her softly, squeezing a bit and liking that she liked it. Her shirt went up a bit over her flat belly and Fitz moved down to kiss her belly button. Meenah sighed, stroking the back of his head. She backed off just a bit as he attempted to go lower. Fitz knew the signal and he moved away some, putting his hands at his sides. Meenah caressed his face.

“I want you so bad.” He said. “I'm sorry.”

“Sorry?” she laughed a bit. “What? Do I have cooties?”

“No.” he laughed too. “We just said we would wait.”

“Until we were both ready.”

“Yeah.”

“What are we going to do when we are both ready?”

Fitz couldn’t stop the goofy grin that spread across his face.

“That’s not what I meant.” She slapped his chest. “It’s just that…we are not doing it here. I promised your mothers; it’s disrespectful. We sure as hell cannot do it at my house. I think my mother had cameras installed.”

“Maybe we can get a hotel room.”

“Maybe. It seems extreme, and hard since we aren’t 18.”

“Jeremy still has a key to his mom’s house. She is out of the country indefinitely, relaxing on some French vineyard with her new man. He and Hillary go there sometimes. He wouldn’t mind if we did too.”

Meenah just nodded.

“Are you…are you ready Meenah?”

“Well, I'm definitely ready to be with you. I just have reservations.”

“You can talk to me about anything.” He kissed her. “We have to keep the lines of communication open.”

“It’s scary; I don’t want to get pregnant. I know condoms are pretty secure but not 100%. Nothing is 100%. I worry that once we do it, we will always have to do it.”

“I would never force you.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I just don’t want sex to become the main focus of our relationship. I want us to build something and sex is the icing on the cake. I'm definitely ready to go another step…just maybe not the big step.”

“It’s OK.” He stroked her face again. “I plan to satisfy you in anyway that you let me. I can make you very happy.”

“Have you been cruising porn sites?” she asked.

“No!” he exclaimed, laughing. “Don’t act like you aren’t going to know what to do when the time comes, Miss Innocent. It’s at least 60% instinct.”

“Tell me what you think I wanna do.”

“Oh no, that will get me into too much trouble. But in the interest of clarity, you said you were ready to take another step.”

“Mmm hmm. I think we are both ready; we love and respect each other very much.”

“We do…and we are.”

He kissed her again and she was ready right then. The idea of tearing his clothes off and having her way with him was like a powerful wave that nearly knocked her over. Meenah hardly knew what she would do but knew what she wanted to do. Fitz was right a lot about much of it being instinct.

“How long before anyone comes home?” she whispered.

“Hours.”

“I really want to but I just feel a bit uneasy. After the last time we both made a promise.”

“You want me to talk to them?”

“About us? Are you nuts?”

“I can talk to my mothers about anything. OK, OK, you want me to talk to Scooter about us?”

“How do you plan to do that? Will you say ‘Meenah and I want to start hooking up and possibly taking off clothes. Is it OK if we do it in my room?’”

“That’s straight and to the point.”

“Yeah right.” Meenah laughed, sitting up on the bed. “C'mon, we better get something to eat before the movie.”

“Right-O.”

She got up, putting on her sneakers as Fitz did the same. They went downstairs joking and laughing; Lauren came through the front door with grocery bags.

“Hey guys.”

“Hours huh?” Meenah muttered. “Hi Mrs. McNally.”

“Hey mum.” Fitz kissed her cheek. “I’ll take those.”

Fitz headed for the kitchen.

“Fitz and I are going to have dinner and a movie. Scooter and Uncle Jimmy are hanging at his place; Jeremy is out and about.”

“You're getting really good at this Meenah.”

“Thank you ma'am.”

Fitz came back, kissing his mother’s cheek again.

“You are the sweetest boy.”

“Thanks mum.”

“Drive safely; home before midnight.”

“Gotcha.”

Lauren headed for the kitchen but Fitz stopped her.

“What's up?”

“Meenah and I want to start hooking up and stuff, possibly taking off clothes. Is it OK if we do it in my room?”

“Fitz!” Meenah covered his mouth.

Lauren looked at them both very seriously for a moment and then burst into laughter. She pointed at her son.

“You had me for a minute seriously. Good one Fitz. Have fun guys.”

“Bye Mrs. McNally.”

“Later mum.”

“I am going to kill you.” Meenah said as they climbed into his car.

“I love you too. Bunches and lots.”

***


End file.
